Obedience
by THEAssassin Peanut
Summary: Without opinion, without rights, a teenager named Jennifer sees her fate slipping away from her fingers by the cruel Yautja society. Her cold-blooded master will be her death or possibly salvation. No matter what she chooses,she will always bend to someone.#Inter-species explicit sexual content, violence, rape, drama and tragedy. Full summary inside.


**Title**: Obedience

**Summary**: Without opinion, without rights, a teenager named Jennifer sees her fate slipping away from her fingers by the cruel Yautja society. Her cold-blooded master will be her death or possibly salvation. She will be involved in a web of choices and charades that exceeds her very own existence. No matter what she chooses, she WILL always bend to someone.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AVP.

* * *

><p>His name is Kat'jaar. A young, honorable warrior blooded for about five yautja years. Before the eyes of his brothers and visitors, Kat'jaar displayed his improved combat skills. His sharp mind and lightning reflexes predicted his opponent strikes, blocking them with precision. His calm appearance infuriated his opponent, sparking the interest of those who were watching. He was well known for having a fighting spirit, knocking down anyone who dared to judge him.<p>

Kat'jaar grabbed his opponent's wrist, twisted it and punched him under his jaw, sending him not far away from where he was standing. Looking down at his defeated opponent, Kat'jaar for moments stood in silence, recalling his puphood.

Disobedience is an act of disrespect, and such act has a high price to be paid. His sire (father) committed that act that was seen as a crime back at that time. And consequently, he never saw him after that, he and his brother were cruelly snatched away from their bearer's arms. Her scent, touch and heartbeat vanished between their cries. For days, he was put alone in a room before joining other pups, while his brother was sent away to another clan.

He stood in silence, watching those pups picking up unreasonable fights with him. He knew very well that his kind has to fight since the day they are born, but a small pup needs attention and a proper lesson to integrate into their violent lead heads of the nursery would eventually turn him into an aseigan (servant), without giving him a chance to show what he was capable of, if it wasn't for the intervention of an elder.

Dozens of times he stood in his corner locking eyes with older warriors who took their time snarling and looking down at him. He was just a small pup that was missing his bearer and brother, but to them he was a freak. And from that day on he completely changed, lighting up the fierce spirit he likes to think he inherited from his bearer.

He fought for acceptance and recognition. Killed many fallen brothers that crossed his clan's path, experienced the hunt and trophies, rose in rank and after so many years, he found his lost brother. But Kat'jaar wasn't happy with what he has. He still faces discrimination with older warriors and his objectives still has some failures.

Shaking those memories off, Kat'jaar made his way to the arena exit. He still felt cold, envious eyes on his back and roars of thrill and mockery. He was walking silently, when his eyes fell upon a graceful female with white and orange skin pattern, long defined mandibles, large pulpy breasts and long adorned hair.

Not _her_ again.

Her unmistakable scent, levitating around her, made every male stop, stare and starve. She on purposely bumped against his shoulder, walking way with comeliness on her movements, not sparing a glance to the warriors and high-ranking males. No. She was already reserved and she took pleasure of rubbing it on their faces…on his face. Anyone who dared to take a step closer to her would suffer a severe punishment from the council and those beast guards meant to protect her.

Kat'jaar eyes followed her to the entrance of the arena, until he no longer saw her. These spoiled females, know how to trigger all the males around them. And they feel good about it. Personal guards, private quarters, garments, spa and jewelry were the few things that were immediately granted to them. They can even go on a hunt with specific watchers.

Only he knows how he suffers for not feeling a female's touch. In some cases, the goal of become one of the many feared and honorable hunters of history was replaced by the desire to procreate. Digging his black nails on his palms, Kat'jaar made his way to his quarters. For how long must he dream about that female? That spoiled female who insists on hunting his dreams and body. The same one who promised so much and in the end mocks him and does the possible to stay far away from him.

* * *

><p>She felt her brain inside her skull, dancing frenetically with violent shakes and verbal abuse. Her arm was crushed under a strong, angry dangerous grip.<p>

The angry Yautja tossed her to the ground in despise. "Useless." He spat, his dreadlocks smoothly touching his shoulder as he watched her crawl back to his feet with her eyes submissively glued to the ground.

He stood in silence, with his knuckles turning white. He took a hold of her hair and pulled her head behind, his mandibles spread in aggressiveness as Jennifer continued looking to the ground, battling hateful tears. "**Why**?" He asked in anger.

Not able to hold back anymore, Jennifer slapped his hand away and ran to his opposite. The Yautja took a small whip he had hung it on a wall and made his way to her.

"STAY AWAY." She yelled, her hands looking for support at the wall. "NO."The angry warrior grabbed her arm and brought the whip to her body repeatedly. He felt her contorting in pain under his strong grip. "NO."

"Sit. Pauking Lou-dte kale (Fucking Child-maker)." He cursed trying to ignore her loud sobs and concentrate on his breathing.

The room door opened and an identical yautja stood at the entrance. "Kat'jaar." He called. The door closing behind him with a cracked sound. "Na'tauk." (Salute)

"**Asil'ah? What brings you here?**" The warrior asked surprised.

"**The challenges are coming and i was allowed to participate. " **Asil'ah said.

"**That's a great new brother.**" Kat'jaar placed his hands on both his brother's shoulders and shook them with pride. "**I'm so thrilled for you.**"

"**Will you watch me?**" Asil'ah asked, immediately locking his eyes at Jennifer.

"**A great hunt is approaching and the Elite clan is accepting members but i will find time to watch you."**

"**When did you get her?**" Asil'ah pointed to a shaking Jennifer, who was holding her knees in fear.

Kat'jaar growled in aggravation. "**A prior mission i completed a few days ago.**"

"**If you don't like her, you can sell her. Young humans are valuable and hard attain. You can benefit with this one**."

"**This garbage?**" He motioned to her. "**Nobody wants to trade this less buy it, Asil'ah.**" Kat'jaar tossed the whip to his bed.

"**She is a young healthy female.**"The younger yautja cocked his head to the side, watching her again.

All humans were alike to him. Male or female. It didn't even matter. "**That wouldn't be a bad idea with the exception that she's already in a bad state. I'm not going to risk myself with a wounded defenseless creature."**

"**If you want i can take care of her while you're gone."**

"**Why this sudden interest?" **Kat'jaar asked, letting his arms resting on his sides. **"You're avoiding my question.**"

The younger Yautja found it funny how his brother didn't even care that the human he had in possession was young. Young humans are expensive. Especially coming from the program. **"We can discuss it while taking a drink. What do you think?"**

* * *

><p>Kat'jaar held his drink in a pensative way, ignoring everything, including dazzling females, jiggling their tremendous "I dare you" figure. "<strong>Kat'jaar.<strong>" Asil'ah called him. "**Kat'jaar quick**."

The warrior continued focus. Is he prepared? He has been planning everything with such caution for so long. His tactics, studies, weaponry, challenges. Everything. He still thinks there is a gap. But where?

"**Something concerns you, blooded warrior.**" A tall Elder approached. His wise voice woke up Kat'jaar, leaving him tense with a simple eye contact. "**Asil'ah, give us a moment.**" He said. The elder's body carried deep legendary scars, long half-white reddish dreadlocks stuck up with adorned silver rings, a long black cape caressing the floor, perfectly matching an armor of respect and two thin swords with human skulls as a handle. "**Hard to attain females walking around and you ignore them like they were nothing.**"

The warrior tried to speak, but his words didn't come out. He was standing in front of Vaz'dah, a highly respected, high consoler who possesses a great role of this current decay yautja society and the very one who adopted his brother. "**I have been hearing good things about you, blooded Kat'jaar.**" Vaz'dah rested his hand on his adorned belt. "**Your brother speaks highly of you.**"

"**Thank you, honorable Vaz'dah.**"Kat'jaar brought his hand to his chest and respectfully bowed. Mentally beating himself for his unmannerly break.

"**You're making a good progression. I hope to see you at the Elite challenges.**"

"**I hope to not fail, honorable Vaz'dah.**" The blooded warrior said. Traveling his colored honey eyes from Vaz'dah long reddish tusks to the female who earlier made him lose control.

You again?

"**You no longer have that luxury at this stage of life. Some recent blooded warriors achieved a female, and they are still mere children that didn't reach their full teen phase.**"

Kat'jaar held his tusks tight. It is painful to huff females in a rut, restraining challenges and roaring in victory. "**Those don't possess my past**."

"**As long you stay faithful and honored to our code. It does not matter where you come from, honorable Kat'jaar. I hope you can achieve such greatness as your younger brother, Asil'ah. Have a great hunt.**" Vaz'dah did a short nod and made his way to the impatient females.

Kat'jaar, watched as the small group of females, including the gracious white and orange female, hovering around the counselor disappeared in the distance. They were always a step closer to self-destruction due to the advanced rate of their kind.

"**I tried to warn you, brother.**" Asil'ah said, coming closer to Kat'jaar.

**"You didn't answer my question earlier in my quarters. Why are you interested in the ooman?" **Kat'jaar asked, looking at his younger brother from the corner of his eye.

** "For no** **reason**."Asil'ah said, taking a few steps back and making his leave. **" I will send an aseigan to take you to my quarters. Don't forget the female."**

**ºxºxºxºxºxºxºxº**

Returning to his room, Kat'jaar found Jennifer in her corner, just as he ordered her to. Her stained clothes tainted with blood from the cuts, her hair wildly rested beside her arms and his hand marks on her arm.

He quickly walked up to her and gently turned her wrist around. There was a tattoo with the numbers 09715. Letting her arm down, the warrior got up and moved away. What was Asil'ah up to?

He must heal her before the aseigan comes. He would be punished for discharging his anger in a helpless unharmed creature. Where did he put the kit? She came with instructions and ooman papers. Where are they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you JigokuShoujosRevenge, write more, firestar10590 and NIN for your kind reviews. Thank you especially to JigokuShoujosRevenge and write more for your faithful reviews. I hope you all had a great Christmas and to those who don't celebrate it a Great day.

I'm sorry for not updating the other story. I have been with a few problems but hey i'm back ^~^. And i hope you enjoy this one. Obedience was to be originally published first than **The pleasure of the hunt**, but i ended up abandoning it. Either way, i hope you enjoy reading this one.

I want to warn everyone that I like to write explicit things and i get embarrassed by the thought of having a Beta reading certain parts of my work. I don't have English as my first language so please forgive me.

Thank you everyone.


End file.
